chimeraproductionsdantirfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekhai-Lahui
EKHAI LĀHUI ‘We are one with the land and the world around us. The sky, the land, the water, we are a part of it as they are a part of us.’ Nickname: The Islanders Languages: Lahuian, Mea-Kai (known by a rare few) Population: Säuger 99%, Eluvian < 1% and Drummon < 1% Government: Non-centralised, tribal Leadership: Tribal council – leaders vary continually Lifestyle: Self-sufficient tribal groups SOCIETY The island nation of Ekhai Lahui is not a true nation or cohesive society, as those on the mainland are. The people of the islands are formed of a large number of diverse tribes. The term Lahui is used by foreigners to describe the people of these tribes, but as often as not the individual tribespeople will identify themselves as members of their specific tribe. Leadership and family structure of each tribe differs. In general, the autonomy of the individual is recognized and valued in most Lahuian tribes. Usually, authority over others extends only to the members of a family – father and mother over children, etc. but not one man over another. Leadership by appointed leaders only endures as long as it is useful to the tribe. The mechanisms of leadership and social structure vary between tribes. Some tribes are led by a council of elders, others by traditional inherited leader positions, however other tribes have no formal leadership structure and are led by democratic vote or just charismatic individuals. Some tribes are large family groups, where everyone is related by descent or marriage, others are collectives of many individuals or families with no biological relationships. What holds each tribe together, regardless of its social structure, is a sense of belonging. Everyone in the tribe is welcomed and has a place, possibly a particular role to fulfil. If a Lahuian individual or family finds that they are uncomfortable in their tribe or quarrels with the leadership, they may wander to find a new place to belong. It is very common for young Lahuians to wander away from their tribe, simply motivated by curiosity about what life is like elsewhere. Exchanges of individuals or families between tribes are common, and in fact form a valuable method of distributing skills and resources across the nation, despite the lack of intentional planning of such actions. Membership of a tribe is a very important commitment. To be invited to be part of a tribe means that one is family, deserving of all the resources and protection every other member of the tribe can give. Travelers to the island tribes are often welcomed as 21 guests – although some tribes can be hostile to outsiders. However, it is extremely rare for an outsider to find a permanent place in a tribe – to do so they must commit their life to the benefit of the tribe. Thus Drummon and Eluvian Lahuians are very rare – and those that do live among the tribes are just as loyal to their tribal family as any other Lahuian. The tribes of Ekhai Lahui are often treated as one unit by foreigners. They are regarded as one people and one nation sufficiently to be granted a vote on the council of the High King. However, representations for this vote, the position of ambassador or any right to speak on behalf of the Lahuian people is rarely granted to an individual. Trade and negotiation is most often conducted between foreigners and individual tribes. If a matter of great importance to all the Islanders occurs, they may call a council of leaders to decide on a common course of action. From this gathering occasionally an individual leader or council of leaders is appointed – but this is a rare circumstance. Sometimes a Lahuian individual or tribe may take it upon themselves to represent the Lahuian people at a foreign gathering – such as the council of the High King. It is often difficult for a foreigner to know if they are dealing with a true leader among the Lahuians, or just one leader of one tribe. An agreement made with one representative of the Lahuians does not mean all Lahuians will follow her word. This lack of overarching leadership and consistency often frustrates organizations from the mainland, and leaves the Lahuians overlooked or even intentionally excluded from international politics. But the Lahuian people as a whole do not seem to mind this situation. Family structure, laws, traditions and cultural practices vary between the tribes. As their environment consists of a group of tropical islands, there are certain common elements to culture within tribes. The sea and the sky or weather plays an important role in culture, art and everyday practices of the tribespeople. Although there are a few tribes that are not seafaring, the vast majority of the tribes of Ekhai Lahui live and work on the sea and seashore. Products of the sea and the seashore feature greatly in decorations, cuisine and all aspects of life. The tropical environment of the islands of Ekhai Lahui gives the people and tribes of the islands many resources, but it can also be threatening. The warm and wet weather allows strong growth for fruits, but high salt levels and little fertile ground does not allow for large scale crop growth. High winds and flooding put at risk dwellings. The people of Ekhai Lahui have adapted to their environment in many ways. Some tribes live as inland as possible, away from the worst of winds and waves. Others build structures above the waves, or even wholly on the ocean, living entirely as nomadic fishermen on fleets of small boats. Ownership and possession is very subjective in the tribes of Ekhai Lahui. Some tribes regard objects as belonging to the whole, rather than individual possessions, while others are comfortable with the idea of an individual owning items. However, this does not mean Lahuians feel a sense of entitlement to take possessions from others – only that they are accustomed to sharing what they hold for the benefit of the whole. LAW The rules and laws in Ekhai Lahui vary between the tribes, as does the method of enforcement. There has never been any effort to standardize laws between the tribes. Thus is it important for a visitor to learn the rules and customs of each tribe. Imprisonment as a punishment is rare, if not unheard of, in most tribes. Most often crimes are punished at the discretion of the tribe leadership, or even by mob rule. Execution, beating, banishment, or exotic corporal punishments may be applied, depending upon the traditions of the tribe. 22 EDUCATION AND TRAINING Training of youth naturally varies between the tribes. Family units may have traditions of teaching particular skills and filling particular roles for the tribe. Other tribes simply teach their children whatever happens to be convenient, knowing the child will eventually work out what they want to learn and find their own place in the tribe. The Guilds are not applied in any consistent manner within the tribes of Ekhai Lahui. However, the Guilds have all established some presence in the largest islands, either with the support or a local tribe or even by themselves. Teachers from the Guilds can wander between the tribes, exchanging education for goods and hospitality. Some Lahuian people come seeking training from the Guilds, either to learn particular skills their tribe needs or simply out of curiosity. It is very common for young Lahuians to wander away from their tribe, simply motivated by curiosity about what life is like elsewhere. Some of these young people find their sense of belonging within the Guilds, learning and practicing their skills with like-minded people. In this way some Lahuians make the Guild itself their tribe. This is often difficult for Guild members of the mainland to understand, but it seems to function well enough on the islands and there is little objection to these unconventional practices. RELIGION The Lahuian people as a whole are not known for strong religious motivations. Practices of religion and worship vary along with tribal traditions. The most common form of religious practice is that of a shaman or mystic, and most tribes have at least one mystic. However, the mystic often has other duties within the tribe. Each tribe may even have different names and aspects honored for each of the gods – for example, weather and the moods of the sea are more important to a fishing tribe than knowledge or fertility. MAGIC Magic is learned in the same ad hoc way as anything else among the tribes of Ekhai Lahui. There are no regular traditions around the teaching or use of magic. But it can be a useful tool for the benefit of the tribe, and some Lahuians seek out teachers to learn magical abilities. Often a Lahuian will choose to focus on Elementalism above other schools, because of how useful it can be in their lifestyle. TRADE AND INDUSTRY The tribes of Ekhai Lahui have long been self-sufficient, trading amongst themselves as necessary. Barter is the most common form of trade between tribes, and in fact barter continues to be the dominant trade mechanism, despite the Septorian currency being available. Currency is used to trade with outsiders, but often at least a token of barter is exchanged along with currency in any transaction. Thus a canny traveler in the islands of Ekhai Lahui would bring along many small items to trade alongside his currency, lest he be forced to barter with necessities instead. The nation as a whole does not support large industry of any kind. However, there are some luxuries and items that are not obtainable anywhere else in the realms of Dantir – such as pearls, seashell artwork, certain fishes and other sea life. Thus trade between the tribes of Ekhai Lahui and the mainland can be profitable. The Lahuian people do not build large ships for transport or trade, but usually only small vessels for fishing. Large scale trade with the mainland occurs usually via trading vessels of the Toraneyan and Septorian people. That is not to say the Lahuians are unable to leave their islands with their own vessels, only that they choose not to make the effort. Portal Stone travel has made individual travel and communication with the mainland much easier, and expensive fresh fish and sea products from Ekhai Lahui have been known to be available as far away as Randwelt and even Avantine. However portal stones are 23 very rare in the island nation, with many islands having no stones suitable for use on the network. Only the largest islands are linked with the Portal Stone network, and even then few of them are regularly overseen by a travel mage. Several of the tribes of the Ekhai Lahui trade with the Mea-Kai, the people of the sea. The details of this trade is a most jealously guarded secret. No one outside the tribes, or even some few individuals within the tribes, know how to call to the Mea-Kai, or when and where a trade meeting will take place. Occasionally the Lahuian tribes might trade these goods from the Mea- Kai with traders from the mainland, but only for a steep price. NAMES AND LANGUAGE The tribes of Ekhai Lahui have many dialects and accents in their language. However, there seems to be a common language from which most tribe language has derived. Thus it is reasonably possible to understand the dialects spoken by any tribe, as long as one has a good understanding of the language of their own tribe. Lahuians sometimes resort to the common language of Creole to communicate with foreigners and possibly when the Lahuian dialects are too incompatible. However it is common for a Lahuian to never have to use a foreign language. Written language is not used to communicate a great deal, but only as a tool to be applied when needed. Communications between tribes or with the mainland is almost always done by sending a messenger with a verbal message. Some of the people of Ekhai Lahui also know a very special secret language. This is the language used to communicate with the Mea-Kai. The language is almost entirely a signed language, used underwater, with very few if any vocal elements, and no written form. It is not known if this is the only language the Mea-Kai use, but it is suspected by scholars that the Mea-Kai have their own form of underwater vocal communication in addition to the signs used to talk with the airbreathing Sauger of Ekhai Lahui. Knowledge of the signed Mea-Kai language is carefully guarded from outsiders, and often only a few members within a tribe that trade with Mea-Kai are permitted to learn it. Some say this is done at the request of the Mea-Kai themselves, though the truth of this assertion is not known to any who do not know the language themselves. Sharing this language with those not approved by the tribe is seen as a threat to the tribe’s friendly relationship to the Mea-Kai, so only the most trusted may earn the right to speak with the people of the sea directly. There is little consistency in the number or structure of names for a Lahuian. Some may have several personal names, several family names even, and a nickname or a title. Others may have just one name. Often a Lahuian will identify themselves as ‘of the tribe’ and name their tribe instead of a family name. Example names (personal or family, non-gender specific): Akamu, Atea, Ari, Iokana, Keani, Kapolo, Loa, Moeata, Moku, Nalani, Ranui, Temara, Unumea, Vanea, Tribe names: Anapa, Eeva, Merenui, Moana, Oriata, Poema, Temanava, DRESS The tribespeople of Ekhai Lahui are extremely adaptable. They make and wear clothing from whatever is available. Since their environment is hot and wet, light clothing is common. Males and females wear pants or skirts interchangeably. Wools, heavy cloths and leather are not common in their dress. Most of all, for any tribe that lives or works on the seas, being able to swim or shed clothing quickly is necessary and may guide the choice of dress. However, when travelling in foreign lands a Lahuian is likely to adapt to whatever is available (and necessary to keep out the cold). For decoration seashells and sea themed items are popular, while metals are rare and thus metal and gemstone jewelry is uncommon. 24 HISTORY The recoding of history is inconsistent within the tribes of Ekhai Lahui. There is an overall tendency in all the tribes to live for the now, rather than the past or the future. Oral tradition among families, leader or mystics keeps the stories of the past alive, but it is difficult to determine facts from legends and myths. There is little written history or any kind of documentation to form a cultural history. It is known that with their relatively easy going nature and lack of cohesive development, the people of the islands have been a target for invasion and attack several times in their history. The relative lack of commonly valued resources and fertile land has meant that the islands are not a great prize for any nation to control. But when an invader has deemed the islands worth annexing, the Lahuian people have fought back. But this has always been an ad hoc and tribal focused response – rarely do more than two or three tribes co-operate together to fend off a raider. There was a known invasion by Septorian forces, centuries ago, although the details on this situation are sketchy. There are of course also stories of battle and conflict between tribes of Lahuian people. There is one attempted invasion of the islands of Ekhai Lahui that is well documented. About three generations ago, the Avantine Empire sent raiding and scouting groups to the islands. While these small groups faced opposition from local tribes, the Lahuians were not able to deter the heavily armed and trained Avantine soldiers. A full scale invasion of the islands was planned, to add the islands to the Empire. A fleet of vessel sailed from Avantine, with soldiers prepared to subjugate the relatively primitive Lahuian tribespeople. However, the ships never arrived at the islands. Between Avantine and Ekhai Lahui, the entire Avantine fleet was lost, without a single survivor. It took some time for the Avantine Empire to realize the scale of this disaster. The Avantine leaders naturally determined that the Ekhai Lahui must have hidden power, or there must be some other reason such as a great curse had been laid upon the fleet. Either way, it was foolish to attempt to send another fleet. The islands of Ekhai Lahui have thus remained protected and relatively unharmed for the entirety of recorded history. If the leaders of the Lahuian tribes know the reason for the loss of the Avantine fleet, they have kept this secret well for generations. ENVIRONMENT The tropical environment of the islands of Ekhai Lahui gives the people and tribes of the islands many resources, but it can also be threatening. The warm and wet weather allows strong growth for fruits, but high salt levels and little fertile ground does not allow for large scale crop growth. High winds and flooding put at risk dwellings. The people of Ekhai Lahui have adapted to their environment in many ways. Some tribes live as inland as possible, away from the worst of winds and waves. Others build structures above the waves, or even wholly on the ocean, living entirely as nomadic fishermen on fleets of small boats. How others see the Ekhai Lāhui people: Avantine – Whatever protects them is powerful indeed. Otherwise the Islanders would already be a part of our Empire Eluvian – I understand them not. Not their ways nor their notions. They are as alien to me as the Orax. The only bright light is that they aren't as prone to carnage and violence. Drummon – They do not understand the danger the world poses to them. They are like children and babes waiting for the wolves to get them. I would pity them, but I have too much to do to bother with those who cannot help themselves. Toraneya – They are truly blessed of the Gods, protected by their love. None shall harm them while we have the strength. Jorgenwyld – And I care because? Randwelt – Do they matter? While they have a vote upon the council, they contribute so little to the world that I hardly notice their existence. Septorian – Infuriating! Hard to trade with those that want so little. And what they do want makes no sense. However their exotic goods fetch a high price amongst the Randwelt and Septorian markets. Category:Nations Category:Ekhai-Lahui